As you like it
by Rose Siren
Summary: Cool and caluculating silver General meets witty and enigmatic blonde cadet, gets challenged by an eloquent redheaded SOLDIER and ends up insane. ENJOY! Lol that was an even worse summary than the original... Yaoi, OOC Cloud, etc.
1. Angel

**As you like it**

**A/N: What if there was some kind of intricate back-story that was full of plot holes behind FF7 in which Sephiroth and Cloud could actually be together? Well, if there was, I'm sure it didn't go anything like this… Oh, dedicated to my good friend Katie, because she gave me a Cloudy plushie. He's a great listener.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, or 'As you like it'. I saw the play and spent the first half thinking, "That's a good name…" and the second half I spent spinning this story. Thank you, Shakespeare (whatever that play was about).**

**Warning: There's gay stuff. No lemon, but maybe later…?**

***

He was just so cute. Sephiroth watched with rapture as the boy struggled to parry the blows his instructor was sending his way, with half a mind to burst into the training room and insist that Commander Hewley go easy on the boy; he was only little. Yes, he would storm in valiantly, and wrap his strong arms around that delicate frame and the boy would swoon, and… Wait a minute, _swoon_? The silver General shook his head, knowing he was being ridiculous, and getting ahead of himself. Besides, the kid could hardly be legal, probably only around fifteen. A voice in his head told him to back off, and forget about the little cadet, at least for now. But there was another, much louder voice that was practically yelling, "_Check his date of birth! Check it!!_" inside his head, the words echoing around his skull.

Inevitably, the kid was knocked off his feet barely a few seconds later, and was kindly helped up by Angeal. Sephiroth found himself unreasonably jealous of the sheepish yet adorable smile that the cadet offered the man. Oh, he had it bad. Once the two had exchanged a few words, seemingly concerning combat advice, if the gestures that Commander Hewley was making with his short sword were anything to go by, the cadet was excused. When the kid approached the two-way mirror that Sephiroth stood behind, the General had to hold back a laugh at how the entire cadet seemed to disappear beneath the window, save a few blonde spikes. The boy was _tiny, _he had to be, what? Five foot five? Practically girl-sized.

"Are you following me?"

If Sephiroth were simply human, he would have jumped. No one ever caught him off guard, but he'd been floating in a dreamy – slightly perverted – haze, and the cadet had happened to walk out and see him standing there. But Sephiroth had plenty of experience concerning smooth recoveries, and so he coolly shifted his gaze to the blonde, who stood hand-on-hip, wearing an expression of petulant amusement.

"What would make you think that?" Sephiroth enquired loftily, cocking his head to watch the cadet in much the same way that a cat would have. The cadet in turn mimicked the gesture, which the General found a bit weird. For reasons that he couldn't explain, Sephiroth was set off by people copying his behaviour. It was as though his essence was being stolen, or something like that.

"Well people keep saying how rare a thing it is to see the Great General, like, _anywhere_. Yet you've been showing up all over the place almost since I got here. This means that either you're following me, or I'm in some sort of trouble."

Sephiroth faltered. The kid was unreasonably restricting the options, a technique that the General recalled using on several occasions in order to enforce discipline. The cadet apparently sensed weakness, and so pressed on.

"So which is it, General?"

The little cadet had adopted a look of expectant innocence, which was so very adorable that it made Sephiroth want to hug him and never let go, despite knowing very well that it had been rather expertly feigned. Okay, it was time for a snap decision.

"You're in trouble."

"Really? Why?"

The cadet seemed curious rather than angry. Which Sephiroth found a little strange because most SOLDIERs and infantrymen became angry when they thought they were being wronged. This kid wasn't even greening.

"You've clearly got a guilty conscience, which means that you must have done something wrong." Sephiroth stated triumphantly.

"Pfft, whatever," the cadet scoffed, and he went to brush past the General, but was stopped when the older man gripped his wrist. Sephiroth didn't take being scoffed at lightly.

"Exactly why-"

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPH!!" A voice that the General didn't especially want to hear called from further down the hall. Sephiroth sighed, and released the cadet in favour of pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The cadet watched his reaction with interest, and then turned to see the First Class SOLDIER that was speeding down the hall towards them.

"Cloudy! Yay! It looks like you're finally meeting Sephy! Hey, Seph, why so glum?"

Sephiroth looked up to see Zack Fair standing with an arm draped around the cadet, who now looked a little bored.

"I don't know, Zackary. It may have something to do with the obnoxious SOLDIER that insists on constantly harassing me, as well as his other superiors, which results in me getting Shinra on my back almost every day. Perhaps this SOLDIER would be so kind as to explain what exactly he did to the Turk Commander yesterday?"

"I'm sure he would, stud muffin, but he's not here… So, Cloud! You good for lunch, or is his Sexiness trying to pin something on you?"

"Zackary…" Sephiroth said warningly, but his 'look of death' had zero effect on Cloud.

"Yeah, we're good, though I think he may have been about to go off on one."

"Mmm, he does that sometimes. You coming, Seph?"

Sephiroth stood there for a moment, wondering where exactly his authority had gone, and then turned and led the way towards the cafeteria. Zack and Cloud turned to each other for a silent exchange of, "Oooh!" and followed Sephiroth down the corridor.

It was determined that Cloud would sit with Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis, as well as a few other SOLDIER Firsts and Seconds. Despite being the only grunt, Cloud seemed pretty at ease among his superiors – most of which he somehow already knew – and was accepted with enthusiasm. This was hardly surprising: SOLDIERs loved anything cute. Genesis insisted that the boy sat next to him, and quickly drew him into a conversation mostly about himself, and all of the heroic deeds he had done. Sephiroth was still feeling somewhat irritated, even more so when Cloud began laughing at something Commander Rhapsodos had said. Sephiroth looked away from the pair and was met by Zack's knowing gaze, and the First promptly turned to Cloud.

"So you're a smart kid, Cloud. Why did you decide to join SOLDIER?" Zack asked, leaning towards the blonde a little with genuine interest. Cloud looked away from Genesis, and Sephiroth liked to imagine that he was glad for the interruption.

"Well… See I'd always said that I was going to be a doctor – I don't really know why – but when I was ten I realised that I really didn't like the sight of blood-"

"Wait, you realised you didn't like blood, so you decided to join SOLDIER?" Sephiroth interjected, with a look of pure scepticism matching the cynicism in his voice.

"Yeah, that's it," Cloud said, smiling coyly. Sephiroth inwardly sighed. He knew from that smile that Cloud was completely aware that his choice was illogical, but the General doubted whether the cadet even gave a damn, "so when I realised that I didn't like the sight of blood, I just continued to lead the social workers on in their belief that I was going to be in the small percentage of those who left the children's home and didn't kill themselves or something, you know? They liked me because they thought I'd look good on their books. I even started reading medical journals to give myself more credibility; I had plenty of fun randomly quoting medical stuff at them."

The table laughed, Genesis rather girlishly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Zack looked kind of bemused; his sense of humour was fundamentally different from Cloud's. Zack told jokes and pulled pranks for attention, and was generally successful in this endeavour, while Cloud had a cunning wit that often bordered on apathy, and seemed to acquire attention rather than seek it.

"But then how did you tell them that you were coming here?" Zack pressed, apparently eager to get to know the cadet.

"I didn't. They think that I'm at Midgar Academy, studying physiology. I filled in the forms and everything."

Zack ignored the resounding chuckles and asked incredulously, "But why? Why didn't you just tell them the truth? Is there _that_ little to do in Nibelheim?"

"I'm something of a compulsive liar. Besides, it was easier to lie than tell them I was joining SOLDIER. They wouldn't have let me leave."

Sephiroth wanted to bury his face in his hands and groan, or get up and shake some sense into the recalcitrant cadet, or stamp his foot like a little girl, or find another way to physically vent his frustration. Cloud seemed totally oblivious to the fact that he was a minor, not an adult, so he couldn't just do whatever he wanted. Though apparently, Cloud could. The kid was skilled at manipulation, and thereby an expert at getting what he wanted. Sephiroth was vaguely aware that he may have succumbed to this trait of Cloud's a couple of times, but blew it off in favour of reprimanding the blonde. Before he could, however, Zackary was interrogating him again.

"Let's get back to my original question: why did you join SOLDIER when you could have, I don't know, studied something else?"

Cloud, still in Genesis' grasp (which, in Sephiroth's mind, he had been in for far too long), twisted his neck to look rather pityingly at Zack.

"Because that," he said slowly "would have been boring."

Sephiroth heard Angeal sigh beside him, and looked into his fellow First's face. It was clear that the Commander was thinking along the same lines as him, which for once the General did not find disturbing. Cloud was going to be a hell of a lot of work.

A few weeks passed, and Sephiroth was almost certain that his Cloud obsession was getting out of hand. He had gone from finding the boy adorable, to finding him incredibly irritating, to finding him a mixture of the two with just a dash of charm. Damn, he had thought about it too much. Sephiroth had spent quite a bit of time perusing the cadet's records, checking his health and progress, but first and foremost his date of birth. In Midgar the age of consent was sixteen, and it just so happened that Cloud had reached that magic number only a few weeks before he arrived at ShinRa. Sephiroth ran his fingers along the keyboard, and brought up the cadet's picture again. He remembered Cloud from the boy's very first day, and had been present when the photo was taken. The female photographer – some secretary of Rufus Shinra's – had fawned over Cloud, smiling widely at him and batting her eyelashes. Looking at the photo now, Sephiroth noticed how Cloud's eyes were slightly unfocused, as though he were looking past the camera. A memory flashed in the General's mind, of how the cadet had looked eyes with him and given a sly – or was it contemptuous? – smile, just as he was in the picture. Well, now at least he had photographic evidence that the boy might just be interested in him too. But who was he kidding? Cloud didn't seem to like anyone too much, let alone him. The kid had an emotional barrier put up, something that Sephiroth could relate to. Sephiroth was pulled from his speculations when his PHS buzzed.

"Uh, Sephiroth?"

"Angeal."

"Yeah. Uh, could you do me a favour?"

"Well that depends on what you want."

"Remember that cadet, Cloud Strife?"

"Mmm." – Meaning, "Of course".

"I'm meant to be training him today, but I've been sent on a last minute mission with Zack. Do you think you could cover for me?"

If it were any other person, Sephiroth would have turned Angeal down. Actually, that wasn't true, he would have gone, but without nearly as much enthusiasm. Ever since his Puppy got given a longer leash, Angeal had taken to mentoring more cadets that he thought showed a particular promise. Now instead of finding his friend's paternal instincts an encumbrance, he was grateful to the Commander for giving him an opening with Cloud.

"…Sephiroth?"

Oh, right: he had to answer.

"Sure."

"Great. He'll be in Training Room Seven in five. Thanks for this, Sephiroth."

"It's fine."

Sephiroth hated saying goodbye on the phone, and so he quickly hung up before Angeal could attempt any such pleasantries. Not that he would have anyway; the Commander was familiar with many of Sephiroth's quirks. Sephiroth stayed seated at his desk considering his general good fortune and how best not to blow this opportunity, until he remembered that he was actually required to move.

When he got down to Training Room Seven, Cloud was by the door chatting with Director Scarlett. He met Sephiroth's gaze and looked rather like he was trying not to laugh. Sephiroth understood why when he heard what Scarlet was saying to him.

"…I hate to think of a precious little thing like you getting hurt out there, so if you ever need me to pull any strings, or-"

"That's unfortunate: I was thinking of having Cadet Strife stationed in Wutai, we have a demand for peacemakers out there." Sephiroth murmured next to Scarlet's ear, his eyes locked on Cloud's, causing her to jump and spin around. Cloud raised an eyebrow, clearly not falling for Sephiroth's ploy. Scarlett, however, looked shocked and embarrassed.

"I… But, General Sephiroth!"

"Of course, considering how very… _precious_ he is, I'm sure we could find an alternative placement."

Scarlet coughed, and answered swiftly, "Indeed, General. I should really go."

Sephiroth watched Cloud as the Director scurried off. He really didn't like Scarlet, especially when she was monopolising what would soon be his. Cloud didn't seem at all affected by the exchange, and Sephiroth found himself envying his poise, and then realised that he probably came across as equally aloof. They seemed to have more in common than Sephiroth had first suspected.

"Where's Angeal?"

The annoying was back. Why couldn't Cloud be as meek as his exterior suggested?

"He's been called away on a mission."

"So?"

"So I'll be instructing you today."

"Okay, cool."

Damn, that cadet was confusing.

"Cloud, are you even going to _try_ to fight me?" Sephiroth asked, a little exasperated. The cadet had been doing a good job of blocking, but that was _all_ he was doing. Cloud had spent the last eight minutes just standing there, parrying the blows that Sephiroth aimed at him, and occasionally spinning around when the General moved, but making absolutely no attacking moves.

"No, I don't think so," Cloud said airily, before he was lifted into the air then slammed to the floor by a powerful kick from Sephiroth, "hey!" he whined, unperturbed by the fact that the General had the tip of Masamune pointed directly over his throat.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you, Strife?"

"Wow. Well I suppose that being killed by the General of SOLDIER would make an interesting story. Not that I'd be able to tell anyone…"

The General continued to glare at the cadet, who really didn't seem worried at all, until his expression softened and he rolled his eyes.

"You really are going to be the death of me, Cloud." Sephiroth said, offering him a hand to help him up.

"I thought you were threatening to kill me?" Cloud remarked cheekily, and his superior batted him on the back of his spiky head.

"So what are you? ShinRa's only pacifistic infantryman?" Sephiroth asked, smirking down at the cadet. He was trying to intimidate him by being patronising, as all other methods – including attacking the boy – seemed to fail.

"Something like that. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Cloud placed his hand on his heart, and got a mock dreamy look in his eyes.

"In that case I should probably assemble a firing squad and execute you."

"Eh," Cloud said, shrugging in a 'what's the worst that could happen' kind of way, "but you won't."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud, knowing he was right. There was certainly a bond between the two of them. It was faint, but growing, and the General didn't want to sacrifice that bond. Cloud glanced up at the clock, having to raise his head more than the average SOLDIER would have needed to.

"I need to go. I have a previous engagement."

"Oh, really?" Sephiroth once again felt the mixture of amusement and annoyance that was his response to Cloud's displays of insubordination, "And what would that be?"

"I see a psychiatrist because my dad shot my mum twice in the head." Cloud said perfectly calmly, if a little quickly.

"What?!" Sephiroth looked at Cloud in alarm. As far as he knew, people didn't usually discuss homicide so casually; particularly when it concerned their own parents.

"Yeah, it shocked me too. I was only five; even then I thought it was pretty strange behaviour. Well, I'd better go. Later, General."

Sephiroth watched the cadet go, considering that how the blonde acted qualified as pretty strange behaviour. '_But then_,' he thought, '_maybe that's just his way of dealing with it.'_

The General sheathed Masamune, and exited the training, where he found Genesis waiting by the door.

"Hi, sweetie. We need to talk."

***

**A/N: OMG what does Genesis want to talk about? Maybe he's pregnant. Not. I realise that I really can't be trusted to write chaptered fics, but I am anyway. Oh, yeah, also: about Cloud's background and personality. I enjoy writing slightly messed up, bitchy people. It's like character development for my actual novel. Oh, I need to stop writing now. Thank you for reading! I'm done.**

**No I'm not: going to Wales tomorrow with no internet (*gasps and demands explanation for how to survive*), so no update for at least a week. Plus side is that I'll have my laptop, so I **_**should**_** get a lot of writing done.**


	2. Competition

**As you like it – Chapter 2**** (I find it useful to put this here so I remember what I'm writing)**

**A/N: Okay, I definitely can't get away with calling this a 'back story'. But it's not quite AU… It's my rewritten version of FF7 with pieces of actual storyline sewn in occasionally. That's what it is. Wow, this could actually take a while to write… Sorry for the zero review replies. No internet for a week gives me withdrawal symptoms.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one of these in every chapter? Refer to the rambling in chapter one.**

**Warning: For some reason I'm writing this before writing the actual chapter, so there might be a lemon but I don't know yet.**

***

It had been several days since his talk with Genesis, and Sephiroth had been playing the redhead's words over in his mind ever since. Reliving Genesis' revelation now served mostly to make him laugh. The guy was so melodramatic that Sephiroth had thought (and rather hoped) that he'd killed the President or something.

_**Genesis leaned against Sephiroth's desk, staring the man in the eyes as though calculating how he'd react. Sephiroth was acting with curiosity for whatever announcement Genesis planned to make, though he felt a small pang of worry that it might concern Cloud. Genesis took a breath.**_

"_**And it's like I'm not sure whether it's a good or bad thing, you know?" Genesis garbled, and looked down furiously at his boots, as though they were what had made him speak.**_

_**Sephiroth raised a silver brow.**_

"_**What?" he asked petulantly.**_

"_**Well… I've… been… **_**thinking**_**… You know Cloud Strife?" Genesis said, suddenly raising his head and locking eyes with Sephiroth again. The General's heart sank: this was exactly the kind of thing he had feared hearing.**_

"_**Yes, I believe I do. I believe we **_**all**_** do…"**_

_**Zack, along with Genesis and Angeal, had coaxed Cloud into their group during the weeks that they had known him. Sephiroth could hardly blame them: the boy was talented, charming, and gorgeous. Besides, having Cloud around was hardly a thorn in his side, quite the opposite.**_

"_**Yeah. Well, see, at first I thought I fancied him, but then the other day I was cuddling him – he's super cuddly, by the way – and I found myself thinking what a lovely girl he'd make, and, well…"**_

_**Sephiroth was unsure what his expression looked like, which unsettled him a bit. He did find watching Genesis flounder around looking so distressed quite entertaining though.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

_**Sephiroth walked around Genesis to sit at his desk, where he looked up at the Commander expectantly. Genesis groaned and rested his elbows on the polished wood, burying his face in his hands.**_

"_**I think I might be straight," he whispered.**_

_**Genesis looked up when Sephiroth remained silent. At the sight of Genesis' desperate, imploring eyes, Sephiroth burst out laughing.**_

"**Please**_** don't tell anyone: this could seriously damage my reputation!" Genesis pleaded, which only made the General laugh harder.**_

"_**Oh, thank Gaia I met you, Commander Rhapsodos." He said when he was done, "You're not straight, so I wouldn't worry about that."**_

"_**Really? You think I'm gay?" Genesis said hopefully.**_

"_**Definitely. Just because you're not attracted to Strife, it doesn't make you straight."**_

_**Though it damn near did, Cloud was beautiful.**_

"_**Oh, I didn't say I'm not attracted to him."**_

_**Sephiroth held back a hiss, and after a short struggle he managed to regain composure to say, "Well that's unfortunate."**_

"_**Why is that, my love?" Genesis asked, sitting on Sephiroth's desk and twirling a lock of the General's silver-spun hair around his fingers.**_

"_**Because you're not going anywhere near him."**_

_**Genesis recoiled and stared, shocked, into Sephiroth's eyes. Then, understanding dawned and a smirk spread slowly and dangerously across his face.**_

"_**We'll see."**_

_**The Commander began to play with Sephiroth's hair again, but his hand was slapped away.**_

"_**Hey! Why are you always so violent?" Genesis pouted.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I **_**mean**_** how you always attack people to get your own way!"**_

_**Sephiroth sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose: his standard reaction to stress other than attacking people.**_

"_**No, I meant by **_**'we'll see'. **_**What did you meant by that?"**_

"_**Only that I'll race you," Genesis clarified with forged innocence. At Sephiroth's perplexed expression, he expanded; "for Cloud."**_

For the most part: the memory made him laugh. But the redhead's words had also brought frustration, and a feral competitiveness, like a thirst to win Cloud for himself. Behind the thirst was a fear that he might fail, and have to endure watching the adorable blonde with Genesis. He tried to convince himself that this wouldn't happen, as the two of them were poles apart; but then so were Cloud and himself. The cadet was unpredictable to start with, and so Sephiroth couldn't be certain that he wouldn't go with Genesis just to spite him. He could feel himself coming undone, the person he'd always known himself to be being displaced by a new, formerly hidden persona. Meeting Cloud had allowed that part of him to break free, no longer to be repressed by discipline and training.

A message alert appeared on his computer screen: he was to be sent on a short mission within Midgar to solve a monster problem in Slum Sector 5, which meant he could select anyone he wanted to accompany him. Ah, the life of a General was good.

***

Cloud sat on the edge of the sculpture by the main entrance of ShinRa HQ. This was the first time he'd been here since first arriving, when he had tried to work out whatever the giant statue was of. He thought now that maybe it was an abstract interpretation of the President's inner child. Zack was in front of him, and had been unable to keep still for the three minutes they had been waiting. The Lieutenant wasn't impressed by how unenthusiastic Cloud was being. Zack loved missions, no matter how minor.

"In Midgar because of all the mako pollution – particularly under the plate – we get loadsa monster attacks so we get sent out to deal with them. Kinda like superheroes. I think I'd make a good superhero, huh, Spiky? …Spiky?"

"Yes?"

"Weren't you listening to me?!"

"You were talking?"

"_Yes_, I- Oh, heya, Seph!"

Sephiroth was striding towards the pair, with an ecstatic Genesis in tow. Cloud wanted to laugh at the frown on the man's face; he really found Sephiroth's 'hardened general' act rather funny.

"Cloud! I haven't seen you for, like, three hours!" Genesis said, flashing a movie star grin at the blonde.

"Hey, Genesis."

"Aw, you're so cute! Isn't he cute, Sephiroth?"

Genesis turned to him, batting his eyes and smiling angelically. Sephiroth merely glared at him and turned to the others, saying, "The monsters are located in Sector 5, now let's move out."

"Wait, is it just us going?" Zack asked, looking a little concerned.

"With three First Class SOLDIERs and a cadet, Zackary, I think we're hardly going to need back up."

At his words, both Cloud and Zack turned to each other and went, "Ohhhhh!"

"How long was that, Cloudy?" said Zack. Cloud pulled a stopwatch from his uniform jacket.

"Four hours, twelve minutes and fifty-three seconds." The blonde answered, after glancing at the screen.

"What were you timing?" Genesis asked curiously.

"How long the General could go without calling Zack 'Zackary'." Cloud qualified, smiling serenely at Sephiroth. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and gestured silently for them to move.

***

Cloud was the most irritating, arrogant little bastard the General had ever met, excluding Genesis.

"I don't see what the big deal is," he was saying, "I mean, I don't even believe in monsters."

Zack and Sephiroth exchanged a glance. Genesis went on filing his nails. Cloud had been nothing but cynical and passive-aggressive since they got on the train that would take them beneath the Plate. The way his arms were folded over his stomach suggested why; Cloud had motion sickness. Also, Cloud was easily bored, and when he was bored he either completely zoned out or went into an extensive monologue, which he had been doing for the past half hour.

"Why is that, cadet?" Sephiroth drawled, effectively hiding his concern for Cloud's mental health. Maybe the blonde was obsessed with conspiracy theories. If that were so, he could certainly name him some real ones.

"I've never seen any."

Zack laughed, but Sephiroth didn't understand how a person refusing to believe in monsters – especially a person who was being trained to _kill_ _monsters_ – could be anything other than obnoxious.

"Can you see air?"

"Not in Midgar, sir."

Cloud tilted his head and grinned cheekily. Sephiroth remembered his first impression of the cadet from watching him, before he'd had the privilege to hear him open his precious little mouth. He had thought Cloud to be an angel, with his tousled array of blonde hair and big, shining blue eyes. Now he couldn't decide whether he wanted to keep him or kill him. He was pretty certain which it was though when he heard Genesis chuckling beside him.

"Fine, believe what you like, but don't expect help when the 'imaginary' monsters try to kill you," Sephiroth said more harshly than he'd intended.

"Don't mind Sephiroth," Genesis murmured, finally choosing to speak, "he's just pissy because he didn't want me here."

"Why?" Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth. Trust him to be inquisitive about the most inopportune things. Luckily, Sephiroth had an answer ready.

"Commander Rhapsodos isn't supposed to enter the slums right now, due to a pending assault charge."

"Whoa, hey! That's not fair! You don't have to tell them about that!" Genesis yelled.

"You don't think they should know that they're in the presence of a potentially dangerous criminal?"

"Oh, okay. Well how about the time you burnt down that building?" Genesis retorted.

"That was never proved."

"I saw you do it!"

"The place was full of smoke, you were obviously delirious."

_Cloud actually laughed_. It wasthe first time Sephiroth had heard him laugh at something he had said, and he suddenly knew why. Cloud was an intelligent person and enjoyed outsmarting people. Sephiroth supposed that he would therefore appreciate the same in others. The sound of the cadet's laughter was like a trickling stream: light and pure.

"Don't let these two corrupt you, Cloudy-kun," Zack said seriously, but Sephiroth had a suspicion that it was already too late. This led him to wonder whether Cloud was a virgin, and he got slightly irate at the thought of another man – or woman, potentially – touching him. There was no way Genesis was having him.

***

After they got to Sector 5, Sephiroth decided that Genesis and Zack would take the east side, and he and Cloud the west. It was a logical decision, as it made the pairs even in terms of ability. But he could tell by Genesis' pouting scowl that the Commander didn't think so.

"Oh, and Genesis," Sephiroth said before they split, "could you please _try_ to be inconspicuous? You really aren't supposed to be here."

Genesis nodded, but Sephiroth could tell that he really wanted to give him the finger.

"Good luck, Spiky!" Zack called, but the blonde didn't answer. Sephiroth looked at the blonde, and chuckled at how he seemed to be surveying the area with distaste.

"It's really nasty down here…" he commented, unconsciously moving closer to the taller man, as if wishing to be protected from dirt.

"Don't they have dirt in Nibelheim?"

"Yeah, but, _ew_…"

Sephiroth frowned, wondering if Cloud had obsessive-compulsive disorder. He was almost certain that Zack had ADHD.

"They'll be plenty of time for you to wash your hands when we get back to headquarters, Cloud. We need to go this way." Sephiroth said, and he gestured to the left before setting off in that direction.

Cloud looked after him dubiously, before swiftly catching up.

"How do you know they'll be this way?"

Sephiroth looked down sceptically at the cadet, who raised his hands in a surrendering emblem.

"What? I'm learning!" Cloud said.

"The north side is too densely populated, and monsters tend to dwell in more remote areas. Also, they are clearly not here."

Cloud glanced around them before remarking, "They could be hiding."

"I doubt it. There would be evidence if they were."

"What sort of evidence?"

"General destruction, bodies, that sort of thing."

"…Oh."

Sephiroth remembered an earlier conversation with the cadet, and said, "If you're concerned, I suppose you could always conscientiously object."

"To be honest, I'm still not entirely convinced that these monsters even exist, so I'll pass."

Sephiroth snickered and Cloud smiled beatifically. Damn kid knew how to charm him.

The monsters came out of nowhere. One second, Sephiroth had looked ready to reply, the next he had whipped out Masamune and was carving his way through this floating thing with talons that had almost made a swipe at Cloud. Cloud only faltered for a second before his training and mako kicked in, he unsheathed his own sword and leapt through the air to slice through another creature that resembled an emaciated bird. When he looked round, Sephiroth had already slain the third monster.

"Still not sure if monsters exist?" the swordsman asked.

Cloud looked at the remains of what were obviously monsters surrounding them, and then up at Sephiroth.

"You might have staged that," he said.

Things went on in much the same way for some time, as more and more monsters continued to attack them from the shadows. Cloud was perplexed as to why ShinRa had left them this long before intervening, as well as how there could be any locals left alive in Sector 5. As they drew further south, however, Sephiroth stopped.

"Cloud, I don't mean to alarm you, but there's a very high level monster at two o'clock." Sephiroth murmured, holding out an arm to halt Cloud's progress.

"Where?"

"Over _there_."

Cloud peered where Sephiroth pointed, and then leaned into the man, not altogether thrilled to be so close to the giant… _thing_ that was diagonally across from him.

"Uh… What do we do?"

"Get behind me, I'll handle this."

"What am I, a princess?" Cloud said indignantly, pouting like a sulking princess.

"Cloud, this isn't about-"

At the sound of their raised voices, the monster turned. Cloud got a good view of the twelve foot mass of claws, teeth and horns before it let out a guttural roar. The blonde whimpered and hid behind Sephiroth, inadvertently doing as he was asked. Sephiroth flew into action, somehow managing to block and attack at the same time, and all the while keeping in front of Cloud. The monster that had seemed so formidable to Cloud was down in seconds, and Sephiroth was watching him once more.

"Cloud, are you okay?"

Cloud sneered and tossed his head.

"Sure, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay?" he said, but his voice came out too high and his words too fast.

Sephiroth laughed, but his green cat-eyes didn't leave Cloud's. He felt himself moving closer to the cadet, without fully willing himself to do so. But then his PHS rang, and he impatiently extracted it from his coat. Cloud giggled and went and sat on the edge of an old, cracked fountain.

"Seph? It's Genesis."

"Right, the stalker."

"I'm not a stalker! You're the one who arranged the mission to get him alone, you pervert. I just happened to pull a few strings…"

"Whatever. We've cleared the area, there was a high level monster in the south-west, but I took it out."

"Is Cloud okay?"

"Cloud's fine."

Cloud looked up at the mention of his name, and then went back to staring at the grey water that trickled feebly from the fountain's faucet.

"Hmm… It's weird for there to be any advanced monsters in the city. Perhaps you should… move it, or something? I expect the locals would get a little panicky at the sight of a massive monster corpse in their sector."

Sephiroth glanced at shredded mass of creature and winced.

"You're probably right. Is the east side clear?"

"Yep, sounds like you got the worst of it. Bye-bye, Mr Monster-Slayer."

Sephiroth hung up, and strode over to Cloud.

"Water should be shiny," the cadet said, as though the water's lack of shine were a personal offence to him.

"There's not a lot of light down here."

"Yes, I know that." Cloud said, scowling.

"Right… Cloud, we need to move the monster to somewhere out of sight."

Cloud looked around at the body, and then back at Sephiroth.

"You want _me_ to touch _that_?" he said incredulously.

"That would be helpful."

Cloud sighed, and stood up.

"If I catch anything," he said as he passed the General, "I'm suing."

***

The dead monster had been hidden in a disused ShinRa warehouse. Sephiroth had been entertained by Cloud's constant complaints and bursts of paranoia whenever a new part of his body came into contact with the creature.

"That's it, it's official," he'd said as Sephiroth had closed the door behind them, "I have rabies. Don't bury me in Midgar."

Now, as they approached Zack and Genesis at the rendezvous point, Cloud seemed to have got over his trauma about germs and had moved on to criticising Sephiroth about his height.

"…I mean it's just abnormal. Do you take steroids?"

"No, and I hardly think that you're in a situation to comment on other people's height."

Cloud shrugged.

"I took a lot of stabilising meds as a kid," he explained.

"That, I can believe."

"Hey, it's Shere Khan and Bambi!" Zack exclaimed, pointing at Sephiroth and Cloud. Genesis' eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"You took your time!" he called.

"What did you just call us?" Cloud asked, dodging Zack as he tried to glomp him.

"Me and Genesis-"

"_Genesis and I_," Genesis interjected.

"That's what I said! Me and Genesis were just discussing which Disney characters were most like us. Sephiroth's Shere Khan, and you're Bambi." Zack said.

"Okay… So what are you guys?"

"I'm Donkey from _Shrek_, and Gen's Thomas O'Malley." Zack announced proudly.

"_Shrek _isn't a Disney film." Cloud said.

"It isn't? Oh, well, that's the cartoon movie-film animal character that I most resemble!"

"Yeah, I see the resemblance." Cloud muttered.

"Hey!" Zack said, pushing Cloud into Sephiroth, who quickly caught and steadied him, despite the fact that he was laughing. Genesis narrowed his eyes at the way Sephiroth's arms were snaked around Cloud's torso, and the General smirked with satisfaction.

"Why do people always hug me? I'm small as a result of a traumatic childhood: don't patronise me."

Sephiroth abruptly let go, and Cloud burst out laughing.

"You're really easy to manipulate." He commented.

"Wonderful. Let's go." Sephiroth instructed, rolling his eyes again. It was becoming something of a twitch for whenever Cloud was being cocky.

"As you wish, General Khan." Genesis said with a salute. Sephiroth wanted to know when – exactly – he had lost his edge. He was pretty sure he could pinpoint it to his first conversation with Cloud. When his friends had seen how much the little blonde could get away with, they had all taken to seeing how far they could push his limits. Treacherous bastards.

***

Genesis had ensured that he sat next to Cloud on the train back to headquarters. Sephiroth sat beside Zack, who was kind enough to provide him with a play-by-play account of how he and Genesis had defeated the monsters they'd come across in the slums. He stopped when Genesis laughed loudly, and turned to the man as though he were being exceedingly rude for interrupting him.

"You must be a goddess-sent gift, Cloud!" Genesis said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. Cloud leaned away.

"I must be a what-now?" he said, and Genesis let go and looked at him, frowning.

"You know: a gift from the goddess."

"What goddess?"

"_The_ goddess, sweetheart. Have you never read LOVELESS?"

"No, why would I do that?"

Sephiroth and Zack were looking at the dust-covered floor, trying to suppress their snickers at Genesis' mortification. They reckoned it was about time that that someone put the man's LOVELESS obsession into perspective.

"Because it's the most famous epic poem ever!"

"Right… okay… So you think that this _fictional_ goddess really exists?"

"Well, of course she does! She'sGaia, the planet goddess. Aren't you at all religious?"

"No, I've never felt the need for imaginary friends." Cloud said dismissively.

At that point, Sephiroth was certain that he loved the blonde. He was perfect: no one had ever spoken this way about LOVELESS in front of Genesis before. They'd poked fun a couple of times, but it usually made the redhead stalk off and refuse to speak to them for days on end. Sephiroth would have to keep an eye on Cloud for a while, as he had probably just made Genesis' blacklist.

"What?! She's not imaginary!"

"Then why does she only exist in a book?"

"You'll see her in the Lifestream, once you're a dead darling."

"So the deal is that you spend your life worshipping this goddess, with no solid proof that she even exists, so that she won't be pissy with you when you die?" Cloud said carefully.

"That's right."

"So, in other words, she doesn't exist?"

"Oh, shut up, you bigoted moron!" Genesis shouted, causing a handful of civilians to stare at them and shake their heads.

Cloud giggled sweetly, but stopped when Genesis glared at him. He met Sephiroth's eye, and the man gave him an approving smile. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat at that smile, but managed not to show it. After all, he had plenty of experience at hiding his feelings. Genesis didn't say a word for the rest of the journey, which made Cloud feel a little guilty. Right now, though, he was having trouble caring; Sephiroth's presence was too distracting, especially with the memory of those muscular arms pulling him into the man's body still fresh in his mind. Cloud blinked, and realised he was staring at the General, and that the General was staring back. That was awkward. He tilted his head and offered Sephiroth a sly smile. The man rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and looked out the window. Cloud found himself desperately wanting to know what that could mean, but tried to ignore the almost strangling feeling of panic and looked outside also. He hadn't been paying attention on the journey to beneath the Plate, but what he now saw was both profound and rather disturbing. The Plate seemed to hover over the slums, with no columns to support it: a floating city.

Cloud and Zack were first to disembark at HQ. Cloud couldn't stand the claustrophobia and motion sickness, while Zack was just eager to be able to move again.

"Once again, we return victorious!" he declared, striking a hero's pose and then throwing an arm around Cloud's shoulders and steering him in the general direction of the ShinRa building.

Genesis motioned for Sephiroth to fall back, and he muttered into the silver man's ear, "You win; you can have that LOVELESS hater."

Genesis strutted off, and then Sephiroth was the only one on the platform, watching his two friends and his love interest move further away, and speculating how exactly he was to acquire the 'LOVELESS hater' that was supposedly now his.

***

**A/N: Well, that was longer than I'd anticipated, but that can hardly be a bad thing, right? Anyhow, I meant for there to be more competition between Sephiroth and Genesis… but then I thought of the LOVELESS argument. Besides, I'm getting impatient with myself for the SephxCloud! Oh, I realise that a lot of what Cloud said sounded like religion-bashing on my part, but I really can't be arsed to change it, so meh. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it makes me feel loved!**


	3. Vanity

**As you like it – Chapter 3**** (Yes, this is going to be at the top of **_**every**_** chapter)**

**A/N: I would just like to congratulate my audience on being able to read. Well done! Just look at what evolution did!**

**Disclaimer: Something not, want not. I forget how it goes.**

**Warnings: There might **_**actually**_** be a lemon in this chapter. I've never written one before, isn't that interesting?**

***

Genesis didn't talk to Cloud for a week. He ignored him during theory classes, in the hall, and when Cloud sat with him, Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack during meals. Cloud pretended he wasn't bothered. He found that life was much easier when he had his barrier of cynicism firmly in place. Sephiroth could tell, and Cloud knew he could. He had a feeling that the man saw through his every action, and the more time he spent with him, the harder he had to struggle to keep up his pretence of sarcasm and manipulation. Then, one day, they were sitting in the Firsts' lounge when Cloud came in looking harassed and he somehow managed to gracefully plonk himself down on the couch next to Zack.

"_Zaaack_…" he whined, looking imploringly at the SOLDIER with his large sapphire eyes, "Am I narcissistic?"

"Um… I don't know what that means." Zack said, looking concerned for the distressed cadet. Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged a look meaning that they knew exactly what that meant, and Genesis actually acknowledged that Cloud was there by glancing at him over his copy of LOVELESS. Genesis found a strange enjoyment in psychological discussions.

"It's when you think that you're more important than other people and are incredibly self-involved." Cloud explained with impatience.

"I… Um… Err… Sephiroth?" Zack said, flailing around, unsure how to answer. Cloud turned his wide eyes to the General.

"Why would you think you are narcissistic?" Sephiroth said smoothly. Cloud took a deep breath.

"Well, my psychiatrist – the _bitch_ – asked me to describe my perfect partner, and then told me that I might have narcissistic personality disorder. She then made me take a narcissism test, and I scored 28, and the average was 15! Then she said, 'Don't worry, it's only bad if you scored high in manipulators. Oh wait, you did.' Then she was all, 'It's probably just an adolescent thing, but if you tell anyone about it, it probably means that you are narci-' – dammit!"

Cloud buried his face in his hands. Zack, grinning, tried to pry his hands from his face, but the blonde shook his head and groaned, "_Noooo_… Leave me _alone_!"

Angeal and Sephiroth each appeared rather bemused, both considering that from what they knew of Cloud, he might well have NPD.

"How did describing your ideal partner make your shrink think you're narcissistic?" Genesis enquired, surprising everyone by speaking to Cloud.

Cloud raised his head, and regarded Genesis suspiciously before saying, "She said that my expectations were too high, and that what I essentially wanted was an ego-booster. I suppose that might have been because I said they'd have to be really attractive, or I wouldn't even notice them. Which is true, but not the only reason I'd go out with them, they'd just need to be attractive enough to catch my attention."

Sephiroth was struck by how familiar that sounded. He had noticed Cloud and Cloud alone out of the hundred or so cadets that had been enlisted that year. Come to think of it, how many of them did he actually know by name? Well, there was Cloud, and… Damn. But now that he had come to know Cloud, he knew that his feelings ran deeper than just lust. Sometimes, he thought that Cloud might return those feelings, but he always made it so hard to tell.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Sephiroth said, surprising himself with how soft his voice sounded, "these things are always subject to the individual's personality and abilities, so you're probably fine."

Cloud grinned, and stretched out on the sofa, resting his feet in Zack's lap.

"That's what I thought," he said, closing his eyes.

"Wait! Are you going to sleep?" Zack cried. Cloud opened one eye.

"That was the plan."

"In that case," Zack said, pulling out a stopwatch, "forty-seven hours, nineteen minutes and eight seconds."

"What were you timing this time?" Angeal asked.

"Bambi's insomnia," Zack answered, and Cloud scowled; _his_ nickname was the only one that had stuck. They all agreed that it fitted, but he didn't think so, "Hmm… It's progressing. I think your body clock might be in Wutai."

"Lovely. I hear it's nice there." Cloud murmured, closing both eyes again.

"If you don't mind the war ruins," Genesis commented.

"Yeah, there is that…"

Cloud was soon asleep, and Sephiroth found himself transfixed by the sight. While asleep, Cloud looked truly angelic. Sephiroth noticed also how much the teenager had developed since coming to ShinRa. He would never be as muscular as Zack and Angeal; he was built more like him and Genesis, minus a few inches in height.

"So, you've decided you can forgive him, then?" Sephiroth said to Genesis while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I can, look how sweet he is!" Genesis cooed as he watched Cloud with adoration.

Sometimes, the General felt as though he were the only sane person in ShinRa.

***

Cloud had guard duty, which was something he _loathed_ with a vengeance. This night, however, Cloud didn't mind so much. He hadn't been able to sleep for three days now, and had spent the previous night pacing around the grounds of ShinRa, anyway, and so it really wasn't any different other than that now he was being paid to do it. He glared at the ground, and kicked the crumbling tarmac, unconsciously pouting. He gasped when the cool blade of a rapier was pressed to his throat.

"Oh that's just not fair. Couldn't you go back over there and try that again?"

The puzzled face of Genesis appeared at the edge of his vision.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't," was Cloud's honest reply.

"What… So that's actually how you'd address an attacker?"

"Apparently."

Genesis hummed thoughtfully, and sheathed his crimson sword. He went and sat cross-legged on the low wall in front of Cloud, and sipped at a cup of what was presumably coffee. He groaned.

"Urgh, who do you have to fuck to get a decent mocha around here?"

Cloud didn't answer, but went to sit beside Genesis on the wall. Genesis extended an arm and brought Cloud's head to his shoulder.

"Why are speaking to me?" Cloud said, leaning into Genesis' embrace out of tiredness.

"Because you're just so cute. It was too much effort _not_ talking to you, to be honest."

Cloud nodded, and Genesis began to run his hand through his blonde spikes.

"I have a confession to make, Bambi," Genesis went on, "the General and I have been having a little competition."

"For what?"

"For you."

Cloud looked up in surprise, and Genesis looked kindly into his face.

"Okay…" he said, resting back against Genesis, who resumed the stroking of his hair.

"But since I'm out, Sephiroth has technically won. I don't suppose he's made any moves, though?"

Cloud was silent.

"I guess not…" Genesis murmured.

"Why are you out?" Cloud said, and Genesis smiled slyly, "What? Tell me!"

"I found someone else, or rather they found me."

"Who?"

"Tseng."

"You're not serious?!"

"Yeah, I am. He was the one that got me on that mission with you, Zack and the General."

"But, he's the _Turk_ Commander."

"True, but he has a lot of influence around ShinRa, and some of that influence extends to SOLDIER," here, Genesis laughed, "especially now."

"…So Sephiroth fancies me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But he hates me!"

"He often thinks you're annoying, yes, but he doesn't hate you. _Far_ from it."

Cloud stared into the darkness, considering. Just _how_ far from hatred were Sephiroth's feelings? He was well aware of his own feelings, but had never thought for a moment that the man felt any kind of positive emotion for him. Now that he knew, he supposed that there had been suggestions. Like how he had been so protective when facing that monster, how he never punished Cloud's insubordination, how their eyes had met on the train…

"How long has it been since you slept, Cloud?" Genesis said, which made Cloud jump.

"Um, a couple of days."

"Go and get some sleep, I'll cover for you."

Cloud smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Gen."

***

Cloud knew, and Sephiroth knew he knew. But Sephiroth knew that Cloud didn't know that he knew he knew. He could murder Genesis. The man had completely ruined his plan to get to know Cloud first. Okay, so there was no plan. Still, there _could_ have been. Which was why Sephiroth was angry, he thought. His intercom rang.

"General Sephiroth, sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um, Cadet Cloud Strife is here to see you."

"Thank you. Send him in."

Sephiroth removed his finger from the button before his secretary could reply. She was one of the irritating, overly-helpful types that swooned whenever he spoke to her. Talk about misplaced assumptions…

Cloud came in, looking distinctly healthier than the last time the General had seen him. Sephiroth couldn't help smiling at the gorgeous eight-and-a-half stone of pure angel.

"Hi, General," Cloud said in his sugary voice, gliding towards Sephiroth to stand in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you, Cloud?"

At least Sephiroth didn't use that stupid nickname.

"I want to quit the infantry."

"…What?"

"I've been accepted at Midgar Academy. I want to study philosophy."

"Why?!"

This was not what Sephiroth had expected at all, not that he'd known what to expect. He couldn't seem to comprehend Cloud wanting to leave, he'd always assumed that Cloud's talk of pacifism and declarations of boredom were merely adolescent pleas for attention.

"I don't know… For a change?" Cloud shrugged, "I told you I'm really not the military type."

"Well, you can't go." Sephiroth said in a decided tone, crossing his arms and reclining back in his chair.

"And how do you intend to stop me?" Cloud said, looking equally as furious at the prospect of not getting his way.

Sephiroth felt his eye twitch, a tick that he thought he'd suppressed years ago. Trust Cloud to bring it out again. He stood up, and Cloud drew back a little, looking a little fearful but remaining defiant.

"Firstly," Sephiroth began, his eyes greened up in anger, "by informing you that it is required you give two months notice, and secondly-"

Cloud was still glaring at the General, who now stood in front of him, looming over him and radiating fury. Then something changed in Sephiroth's eyes, and he leaned ever so slightly forward. Cloud swallowed.

"Secondly?" he whispered.

Sephiroth watched those perfect, pink lips move, and swiftly closed the distance between them. He wrapped one arm around Cloud's waist, drawing him close, and buried his other hand in Cloud's blonde spikes. Cloud gasped, and parted his lips, allowing Sephiroth's delving tongue entrance. Cloud's reaction was almost instantaneous, throwing his arms around Sephiroth's neck and stroking his tongue along Sephiroth's intruding one. But far too soon, Cloud drew away, and looked up at Sephiroth with accusation.

"Is this how you expect to make me stay, Sephiroth?"

"That's right."

"That's not fair." Cloud pouted.

"I know it's not."

Sephiroth smirked and kissed Cloud again, pulling him even closer to himself. Cloud tasted incredible: bittersweet, just as his volatile personality suggested. The blonde sighed, and closed his eyes. Sephiroth allowed his own cat-like eyes to shut and smiled into the kiss. Cloud's hands drifted down his body, hooking into his belt. Sephiroth stopped and opened his eyes. He didn't want to do this here, in his office. Well, maybe another time, but not the first time. Cloud watched him indignantly, questioningly.

"Come on," Sephiroth said, reluctantly stepping away from Cloud and taking his hand. He led him out of the office and past his secretary, ignoring how she gaped at them. Cloud started a string of questions about where they were going, and whether he was dragging him into the woods to murder him. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and just kept walking until they got to the elevator. Sephiroth gestured for Cloud to go in, but Cloud shook his head.

"I'm not sure I trust you…" he said with faked serious, and Sephiroth pushed him in. "Hey! What is this, date rape?"

"Don't you have an 'off' button?" Sephiroth retorted, but his eyes were soft.

"Yeah, but you'll have to find it first." Cloud muttered, turning away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth growled and wrapped his arms around Cloud's petite torso, planting kisses on his neck that made him shiver. The doors slid open with a _ding!_ and revealed Genesis, who was fervently kissing Tseng. Genesis turned around.

"In here, darling, qui- Oh!" Genesis glanced from Sephiroth, to Cloud, and back again, a grin spreading across his feline face. Tseng smiled at them sheepishly and then stared at the floor. "Well, well, well… It seems this lift is already occupied. Have fun, sweethearts!"

Cloud and Sephiroth laughed as the doors slid shut. Cloud turned around and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Sephiroth properly. Sephiroth almost forgot to get out at his floor, and had to pull Cloud out before the doors closed. Cloud giggled, and held onto Sephiroth as the man withdrew his cardkey to unlock the door to his apartment. He was pulled inside.

Cloud had been to Sephiroth's apartment on two occasions with Zack. Both were during times when the General had been overloaded with paperwork, which always made him something of a recluse. Cloud rather thought that the furnishings looked like they were stolen from a stately home; there was even a piano forte. But Cloud barely noticed now, as Sephiroth led him into the bedroom, the whole time never breaking eye contact.

Sephiroth embraced Cloud again, kissing up his neck and to his mouth, where he was granted entrance immediately. He ran his hands down Cloud's chest, and slipped his fingers beneath the fabric, stroking along the discreet musculature he found there. He removed the shirt altogether, and Cloud deftly removed his shoulder pads and disused weapon harness. Sephiroth pushed Cloud back onto the king-size bed and prowled forward, propping himself up over him, and then lowering himself slowly to kiss him again. Cloud moaned, and pressed upwards, desperate for more contact. He reached up to remove Sephiroth's coat and reveal the light, almost silvery skin beneath. Sephiroth kicked off his boots and lifted Cloud's legs to remove his one at a time, gazing into Cloud's lustful blue eyes as he did so. When he was done, he fleetingly captured Cloud's willing lips, and then pushed him back onto the covers. When Sephiroth's hands snaked around Cloud's belt, Cloud caught his wrists and whispered, "Say I can go."

"Never."

Sephiroth kissed Cloud again, supporting his blonde head with one hand while the other expertly undid his belt. He removed Cloud's military slacks, and the blue boxers underneath. Gently, he pressed Cloud into the bed, and removed his own slacks and black silk boxers. Cloud lifted his head and moaned at the sight of Sephiroth's throbbing erection. Sephiroth opened a drawer in his beside cabinet, and took a bottle of lube from within. He coated his fingers, and then looked seriously at Cloud.

"Is this your first time?"

Cloud shook his head a little guiltily, and Sephiroth had to suppress the jealousy that bubbled up at that. He'd only been sixteen for three months, where had he found time to already get some action? Sephiroth grabbed a pillow, and positioned it under his hips. He bent forward to kiss Cloud again, as he slipped first one finger, then two, inside him. Cloud gasped against Sephiroth's mouth, and his soon-to-be-lover murmured reassurances to him. Sephiroth added a third finger, and scissored him while caressing his neck and chest with his mouth. He withdrew his fingers, and drew Cloud's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at his entrance. He looked at Cloud, half-expecting him to say something brash. Cloud cocked his head, and watched him challengingly.

Sephiroth pushed in slowly, keeping his eyes on Cloud's, looking for signs of pleasure or pain. Cloud's eyes widened and he pressed his lips together. Sephiroth stroked lightly along his cheekbone, and trailed his tongue along Cloud's lips. Cloud suddenly gasped, and froze. Sephiroth smirked, and quickly pushed himself in to the hilt, causing Cloud to whimper and then moan. Sephiroth glanced at his face, and saw that his eyes were closed.

"Cloud, open your eyes."

He shook his head.

"_Cloud_…"

Cloud opened them, for once acknowledging the 'no nonsense' tone. Sephiroth held eye contact with him and for a second remained still.

"Please fuck me." Cloud said, and Sephiroth was impressed by how direct he was. Sephiroth didn't move, choosing instead to relish Cloud's rare moment of obedience. "Please!" Cloud begged, and Sephiroth chuckled, and began to move patiently within Cloud, who bucked up in earnest.

"You want me to go faster?" Sephiroth asked, and Cloud nodded, scowling up at him adorably.

Sephiroth picked up his pace, slamming into Cloud and making him scream as his prostrate was hit head on. Cloud mewled helplessly beneath him, and was soon panting.

"Do you want to come?" Sephiroth asked silkily.

"Yes, please!"

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's cock, pumping to the rhythm that his hips were doing. Cloud whimpered and thrust into Sephiroth's hand.

"Sephiroth!" he cried, as he spilt into the man's hand. Cloud constricted around Sephiroth as he came, causing him to release also with a low moan.

He collapsed onto Cloud, barely holding his weight above him as his orgasm raged through him. He withdrew, and kissed Cloud fervently. He pulled the covers over the two of them, and held onto Cloud, who turned to face him.

"You know, you're kind of… violent." Cloud said conversationally, "Which is weird, for a General."

Sephiroth groaned, and rested his forehead against Cloud's.

"You _still _continue to amaze me, Cloud."

***

"Genesis, come away from the window and stop being a pervert." Tseng said, pulling on the Commander's leather-clad arm.

"I think they've finished now… Aw, look, they're cuddling!" Genesis cooed. When Tseng didn't respond, he turned to look at him and was met with a stony gaze. "Okay, fine. How about we start a little party of our own?"

Tseng's face brightened considerably, and he turned and walked into the bedroom, saying, "Sure, but only as long as I'm the guest of honour."

Genesis stood grinning dazedly for a minute; that was a request he was sure he could meet.

***

**A/N: Well… There we have it: SephxCloud! Btw, that was **_**my**_** narcissism inventory, so more reviews=more writing…? Lol I'm so manipulative XP**


	4. Empathy

**As you like it – Chapter 4**

**A/N: Wiki-ed the plots for Crisis Core and FF7… So I'm basically thinking 'fuuuuuck this is so loooong' right now, so forgive me if massive (and I mean massive XD) parts are missing. I did warn about plot holes! Whatever, my version has something that the original didn't: large helpings of shonen-ai. Also, I realise that none of this is in the actual game. I'm getting there, bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: 0_o …Hi?**

**Warnings: You know how the characters were gay in the previous chapters? Well, yeah, they still are.**

***

Cloud awoke from his first full night's sleep in weeks. He could tell that he was lying in a vast bed with satin sheets, very unlike his own bunk in the barracks. Also, someone was holding him. That was unusual. The someone also appeared to be awake, as they lightly brushed their lips against his ear and whispered, "Morning, Cloud."

Fuck, it was Sephiroth. Had he been abducted? Cloud's sleep-hazed mind tried to muddle through the events of yesterday. He assumed it was the next day, as Sephiroth had told him so, and he saw no reason why Sephiroth would mislead him. Unless he _had_ abducted him and was just fucking with his mind… Okay, so yesterday he'd gone to see Sephiroth and had asked to leave ShinRa. The fact that he had ended up in the man's bed must have meant he'd succeeded. No, that didn't sound right…

"_**Say I can go."**_

"_**Never."**_

Damn. He hadn't got his way. That was unusual. But if he hadn't got his way, why had he slept with Sephiroth? That was very unlike him. He wouldn't exactly call it 'generosity' as he remembered enjoying himself quite a bit in the process, but he had proactively given something – so to speak – without claiming anything in return. But Sephiroth knew he was awake, so conventionally he should make some sort of a reply. Unless he could find a way to escape this reality and enter a new one; one without Generals and ShinRa and whatever else he was opposed to. Oh, and without zebras too: those things just shouldn't exist.

Cloud turned over, and regarded the man lying beside him. He supposed that he preferred this to waking up alone – as he often feared that an assassin would come in to his room and kill him as he slept – but he thought he'd prefer it if the person he'd woken up to weren't wearing an expression of smug superiority. Cloud speculated why Sephiroth was wearing such an 'I've totally pwned you' look, and upon realising the answer he promptly buried his face in the pillow.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth cooed in the voice that Cloud hated. Patronising idiot.

"Cloud's not in," he mumbled stubbornly into the pillow.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Cloud looked up and glared at Sephiroth, who just smiled beatifically at him. As well as being very not alike, they were also annoyingly too alike, and Sephiroth was stealing his lines. Maybe he'd just fake amnesia and get the hell out of there.

"You're ugly when you're on an ego trip."

Sephiroth just laughed, which irritated Cloud because he was kind of hoping that Sephiroth would punch him or something. That would give him an excuse to leave.

"Do you want breakfast?"

_Hell no._

"I only have vodka for breakfast."

Well, he _did_ want to get fired… But Sephiroth snorted. Damn him. What was with this optimistic moron that had replaced the pessimistic moron that was the General?

"Right. Well I don't drink, it disagrees with me."

If Cloud weren't Cloud, which despite his confusion he was pretty certain he was, he would have giggled hysterically at that. The General sounded like such a girl.

"Me too," Cloud said, propping his head up to watch Sephiroth better, "but I enjoy the argument."

Sephiroth abruptly leapt to his feet, and pulled Cloud with him.

"Hey! I wasn't ready to get up yet, but thanks for asking…"

"Shut up," Sephiroth said, planting a quick kiss on Cloud's lips, "We're late. Well, you're late. It doesn't matter about me."

"Oh gosh, whatever shall I do?" Cloud said with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"I suppose I could always take care of that for you…" Sephiroth said and a coy smirk lit up his face.

"If you're asking me to expect special treatment… I would be perfectly okay with that."

"Not worried what your cadet buddies would think?"

Sephiroth had his eyebrows raised. Cloud looked up at him with an expression that Sephiroth took to be contempt.

"Do I _seem_ like a people person?"

Sephiroth considered, standing with his hands on Cloud's shoulders and his lower lip jutting out in a rather Zack-like manner.

"Do you even _like_ people?" he asked.

"Not really…" Cloud said. When he caught sight of the scepticism on Sephiroth's face, he corrected himself, "People in general, that is."

***

"Strife! You're late!" Commander Something barked. Cloud had never bothered learning his name as he'd presumed he could just get by calling him 'sir'.

"Yeah I'd already made that assumption, sir."

Behind the Commander, Zack made a noise between a squeal and a cough. Usually during training Cloud could hold in most of the crazy unless he was spoken to directly, as he was now. Cloud's fellow cadets boggled at him; some with admiration, but most with fear. The Commander drew himself up, and stepped towards Cloud, who stood his ground.

"What was that, Strife?!"

"Does your voice always get that high and annoying when you're angry?"

Zack snickered, and received a glare from the Commander man. The cadets tittered, obviously hoping for a showdown.

"OK, Strife, drop and give me fifty," the Commander instructed, watching him with glowing green eyes and standing with his hands on his hips.

"Fifty what? You _never_ specify! I always have to copy everyone else because I can never understand what you're saying."

"Cloud!" a voice called from the entryway. Cloud turned to see Genesis standing there, looking rather fiendishly delighted, "Uh, I mean Cadet…" Genesis struggled to remember his surname, and then gave up, "Cloud, get over here!"

"Can it wait, Rhapsodos?" the Commander asked, his mako-fuelled eyes never leaving Cloud's face.

"Uh, no. It's a matter of urgency," Genesis called, and Cloud wondered why he didn't bother coming closer. Not that _he_ particularly wanted to be in here…

"Fine. Straight back here, Strife."

"Why, so you can murder me? Not likely," Cloud said, already striding out of the room. Zack looked after him worriedly, wondering whatever could have got into his supposedly-adorable-until-you-get-to-know-him friend.

Genesis smiled warmly at Cloud as he approached, and gestured for him to follow him into the observation room. After shutting the door, Genesis went and leaned on the rail that ran underneath the two-way mirror that Cloud had deducted was there from his first day of training. Genesis said nothing for a moment, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Cloud," he said, still chuckling, "You are aware of your own mortality, right?"

"Yes," Cloud replied, crossing his arms and watching Genesis with suspicion, "Why?"

"Because you should know that pissing off Alder will only limit what precious time you-"

"_Who_?" Cloud asked, frowning. Genesis looked rather taken aback.

"Your instructor," he replied. When Cloud looked back at him blankly, Genesis pointed through the observation window; "_Him."_

"Oh, right," Cloud said, scratching the back of his head as he watched Commander Alder shouting at some scrawny brunette that had just fallen over.

"So, why so suicidal today, Cloud?" Genesis said, and Cloud turned to him and saw that he was smirking, "Was Sephiroth really that bad?"

"Err, no. That's not it…" Cloud looked down, for once revealing some genuine vulnerability to his red-headed friend.

Genesis frowned, sensing that this was not a time for playfulness. In truth he felt relieved; he was currently finding it hard to maintain his frivolous, eloquent disposition. The Commander waited for Cloud to go on, and watched the little blonde anxiously as he looked back up at him.

"I want to leave," Cloud muttered. To his surprise, Genesis sighed.

"Yeah… I've been feeling that way too, lately."

Cloud blinked.

"You have? Why?"

"I don't know… Something about SOLDIER – something about ShinRa, even – just doesn't seem right anymore."

Cloud considered that, once again looking through the observation window at the class he should be in.

"Is it me?" he asked suddenly, gazing imploringly at Genesis with wide eyes. Genesis' eyelids fluttered in surprise, and then he laughed.

"No, of course it's not _you_, sweetie!" he said, putting an arm and Cloud and drawing him close, ruffling his blonde spikes affectionately.

"What, then?"

"Well…" Genesis seemed to struggle for a minute, and then he sighed, "No, it's probably nothing." He pushed himself away from the window, and from Cloud, and began to stroll towards the door. "I'm leaving in a couple of days for some sort of peacekeeping mission in Wutai. I need to… prepare."

Cloud nodded, frowning, and turned back to the window as Genesis left. The training room was empty except for Alder, who Cloud supposed was waiting for him. Something about Genesis was definitely off, but Cloud had no way of knowing what it was. He shook his head and exited the observation room, heading in the direction of the elevators. Alder would be waiting a long time.

***

Without bothering to remember if he had anymore classes, Cloud headed towards the SOLDIER floors, knowing that Zack would be there. Indeed, the raven-haired man was by a water cooler, superficially chatting to a Second-Class named Kunsel. How cliché. Cloud rolled his eyes – a habit he was picking up from Sephiroth – and leaned against the wall, waiting for Zack to notice him. After all, he didn't want to seem desperate for attention. Zack, however, was not the most observant person, and neither was Cloud the most patient. After about twenty seconds Cloud grew bored of being eyed up by the burly Third that stood across from him, but was shuffling ever closer, and so he pushed off the wall and went up to Zack and Kunsel, who were laughing heartily. Zack noticed him before Cloud said anything, and let out a last few chuckles before speaking.

"Hey Cloud, Kunsel was just-"

"Being hilarious, I'm sure," Cloud said coolly, for some reason feeling a little bitchy at not being the centre of attention. Rather than taking offence, Kunsel laughed.

"So you must be Cloud Strife," he said. Cloud inwardly scoffed: he didn't need to be told who he was, he wasn't retarded.

"That would be correct. Why?" Cloud said, watching Kunsel suspiciously.

"Your reputation precedes you," Kunsel explained, smirking. Zack laughed, and Cloud narrowed his eyes and turned to him, effectively shutting Kunsel out.

"Zaaaaack, I need to talk to you about something," Cloud said, pouting. Zack chuckled again at his friend's whining tone.

"Uh, I'll catch you later then, Zack," Kunsel said, raising a hand and walking away.

"Right, see you later!" Zack called, and then he turned back to the still-pouting Cloud, "What is it, my lovely?"

"Well first of all, can we get away from here? That guy over there," Cloud nodded toward the creepy Third, "keeps staring at me and it's weirding me out."

Zack looked where Cloud had indicated, and shuddered before replying, "Yeah, he's a pervert. Let's go."

The two headed to Floor 64, wherein they found an empty employee lounge. Zack seemed keen to hear whatever Cloud had to say, but was concerned that it might be bad. Once they were inside Zack closed the door, and Cloud turned to him in anguish.

"Cloud?" Zack asked, his voice a little higher with alarm.

"I went to see Sephiroth last night."

Zack frowned, unsure why this was bad.

"Did he… do something?" he said uncertainly. Cloud laughed nervously.

"Uh, kind of. I asked if I could resign."

"Resign? Why would you want to do that?"

Cloud waved a hand around in an exasperated manner and went on, "That doesn't matter. What matters is he said no and…"

Cloud looked imploringly at Zack, as though hoping he could telepathically transfer the information to his friend. Zack just blinked.

"Yes?" he said.

"I may have slept with him."

Zack stared at him for a second, and then squealed.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Err, yeah."

"Yay!" Zack cried, clapping his hands, "Oh, I was hoping for something to happen soon! You've been leading him on, you sly devil!"

Zack nudged Cloud in the ribs, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Cloud drew away, scowling.

"But, Zaaaacky! He won't let me leeeeeaaave!!"

Zack laughed, and pulled Cloud into a hug. Cloud buried his face in his friend's chest, and Zack ran a hand through his blonde spikes.

"Why so keen to go? Especially now you have a sexy, silver reason to stay!"

"Because I want to… and he won't let me…" Cloud mumbled into Zack' chest.

At that moment, the door flew open and Tseng stumbled in, closely followed by Genesis. The two were giggling like drunken schoolgirls, but froze at the sight of Zack and Cloud embracing one another.

"Oh, Bambi!" Genesis cried, "First the General, now the Puppy! You little minx!"

Zack and Cloud separated at once, while Tseng scratched the back of his head and looked at the wall, and Genesis watched the two of them like an old widow eager for gossip and scandal.

"We were just talking," Zack said, "Cloud was filling me in about last night."

Genesis' eyes lit up at the opportunity for vulgarity.

"I see, about who was filling _him_ in!"

Tseng and Genesis both burst out laughing and Zack joined in, earning himself a look of betrayal from Cloud.

"Hey! Who said that was the case?" Cloud demanded.

Tseng snorted.

"It _kind of _goes without saying…" he said.

Cloud glared at them all, particularly focusing his glare on Genesis, who was still sniggering.

"Sephiroth's looking for you, by the way," Genesis remarked, apparently not put out by Cloud looking death at him, "He doesn't seem to be too pleased by your behaviour."

"Good. Maybe he'll fire me."

Genesis sighed, "Don't hold your breath, Cloudy. Now get out of here. You too, Zack."

Zack pouted.

"Why do I have to leave?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow and said, "Would you prefer to watch?"

"Can I?" Zack said hopefully.

Genesis opened his mouth, but Tseng answered first.

"No! Now, go."

Zack stuck out his tongue and clutched Cloud's arm.

"Come on, Bambi," he said, "we know when we're not wanted."

Genesis waved to them as Zack steered Cloud out of the room. When they reached the elevator, Zack pressed the 'up' button and then pushed Cloud in, pressing the button marked '65'. Cloud looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't you coming?"

Zack grinned.

"Nuh-uh! Time for you to face the _man_!"

Sephiroth's office was only one floor up, so Cloud didn't have the option of escaping before he got there. The doors slid open, revealing a thoroughly pissed-looking Sephiroth standing on the other side. Cloud started and leapt backwards.

"Fuck, that's scary!" he said, clutching his heart. Cloud was dragged out, and slammed against the wall. "Hey!"

"What the fuck are you doing?! Do you think this is some sort of game?" Sephiroth hissed into Cloud's ear. Out of reflex, Cloud started babbling.

"Well, all the world's a stage, and the people-"

"Can't you take this seriously, Cloud?" Sephiroth harshly interrupted, "The work we do here is important. You could make a damn good SOLDIER, if you even bothered to apply yourself."

Sephiroth glared at Cloud, managing to silence him for about eight seconds.

"Did you know you speak in iambic pentameter?" Cloud commented, managing to tilt his head in curiosity despite being pinned against the wall. Sephiroth growled, and brought his arms around Cloud's midsection, pulling the young male closer while simultaneously lowering his head so that his lips brushed Cloud's ear. Cloud gasped lightly.

"Shut up," Sephiroth said, nipping Cloud's earlobe and shoving him harder against the wall. Cloud wound his arms round Sephiroth's neck and whimpered. Sephiroth brought his lips from Cloud's ear, and slid them sensually along his jaw then sucking on Cloud's bottom lip, gazing into the cadet's expressive blue eyes.

At the sound of a door opening behind them, Sephiroth pulled away, pushing Cloud back when the blonde tried to regain contact in a way that was gentle, but firm. Reeve had come out of his office, which was opposite to Sephiroth's and was hurrying past the couple to get to the lift. He nodded nervously at Sephiroth, who returned the gesture. Reeve peered inquisitively at Cloud, before he disappeared into the lift. When he was gone, Sephiroth laughed.

"I think we may have embarrassed him a little, don't you?" he asked. When Cloud gave no immediate reply, Sephiroth looked down to see him staring into space. "Cloud?"

"What? Sorry, I zoned out."

Cloud grinned sheepishly and Sephiroth smirked, and tilted the blonde's head up to kiss him deeply. Remembering something, Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud with a frown.

"You know you're supposed to have a materia class now, right?"

"Hmm… I suppose you could always teach me."

Cloud twisted around Sephiroth, taking the SOLDIER's hand and leading him past his outer office and towards his private one.

"I didn't think you took instruction very well."

Cloud shook his head, smiling mischievously.

"Not from idiots, but for you I can make an exception."

Sephiroth grinned and swiped his cardkey through the electronic lock.

"In which case I should feel privileged?" he said, his silver brows raised.

"And rightly so," Cloud murmured, pulling Sephiroth into his office, smoothly shutting the door behind them.

***

"Hey, Cloudy! You've got mail, sunshine head!" Zack yelled at the blonde as he approached his friend who was sat next to Angeal. The three Firsts and Second had adopted Cloud since practically his first week, and it had become commonplace for him to eat with them.

"Fantastic!" Cloud replied.

"Ooh, you're eager!"

"No, that's Nibelheim dialect for 'fuck off'."

"Really?"

Zack looked comically perplexed.

"No." Cloud replied bluntly.

"You're so _mean_!" the raven-haired SOLDIER whined, as he thumped down opposite Cloud.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's my mail?"

"Well I'm not quite sure you deserve it now, after-" Zack began, but was interrupted by Angeal.

"Just give it to him, Puppy."

Zack thrust an official-looking envelope at Cloud, who took it without a hint of guilt.

"Is that from ShrinRa?" Sephiroth asked, coming up behind Cloud and taking the seat beside him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have the SOLDIER stamp… I hope it's not about that arson thing again, my psychiatrist said that it was 'perfectly understandable behaviour'."

Everyone except Genesis looked at Cloud with concern and disbelief.

"That's exactly what my therapist said about my satyromania! She said it was because when I was younger my parents-"

"Okay, Gen!" Angeal said loudly, "Don't scare the kid!"

"Scare him?! He just admitted to arson!"

Angeal steadily held Genesis' gaze until his fellow Commander sulkily looked down at his food, muttering something about 'narrow-minded friends'. Meanwhile, Cloud had opened the envelope, and was now reading the letter within. Zack was fidgeting in his standard issue seat, his eyes locked on the document. Angeal and Sephiroth each respected Cloud's privacy and averted their eyes. Genesis seemed to have lost interest in everything and was staring out the window. When he was done reading, the cadet's expression was unreadable, though Sephiroth could tell that he was unsure how to proceed: whether to tell them of the contents, or whether to keep the information to himself.

"What did it say? What did it say?" Zack asked, bouncing in his seat like a small child.

Cloud's eyes seemed to come back to life as he made a decision.

"My father died last night. He hanged himself in his jail cell," Cloud gave a small shrug, "Well, that's that then. I need to go: training."

Cloud pecked Sephiroth on the cheek and waved slightly to the others, before gliding out the door. Sephiroth, Zack and Angeal sat in a stunned silence for a few seconds, which was promptly broken by Genesis.

"I don't know why he bothers going to training, he doesn't need it." The Commander remarked, and then he noticed the bewildered faces of the others. "What? Did I miss something?"

***

Zack spent that afternoon in the Firsts' lounge, fidgeting and generally harassing Angeal. Sephiroth spent more time in there than he would normally have done: at a loss of what to do now that the Wutaian war was drawing to a close. Quiet spells always made Sephiroth anxious, as he feared that it was only the calm before the storm. Genesis came and went as he prepared for his mission; sitting down for a while before leaping up and leaving the room, muttering to himself as he went. Sephiroth hoped that Genesis and his group of Second and Third Class SOLDIERs would be the final peacekeeping legion to go to Wutai, though he had certain reservations that he wasn't able to articulate. The silver General found himself wishing Cloud were here, and then wondering why the blonde had suddenly become so devoted to his training after seeming so desperate to leave. He smirked, remembering the events of the day before, and supposed that it wasn't too hard to guess.

Angeal had turned on the TV, and was watching the Midgar news channel. Sephiroth suspected that this was merely a ploy to get Zack to shut up, as the First's eyes were trained on a story about a mako leakage, which was now playing for the third time. Seeing that Sephiroth was clearly not paying attention, Zack pounced on him instead.

"Do you think Cloud's okay? Do you think I should talk to him? Do you think we should buy him a replacement father?"

"I don't think Cloud gives a damn, I don't think he wants to talk about it and I don't think that buying him a new father is really an option." Sephiroth coolly replied, gazing at Zack as he bounced in his seat with a look of pure apathy.

"Why not? When my goldfish died my parents bought me a new one so that I wouldn't find out. But I knew it wasn't Freda, because Freda was a girl."

Angeal tore his eyes away from the screen to look apprehensively at Zack.

"I really don't want to know how you knew that…" he said.

"Well, because-"

Angeal spoke over him, "No Zack, I _really_ don't want to know."

The raven-haired Second pouted, and crossed his arms, turning away from the two of them and staring at the wall. Angeal sighed, and turned off the TV. The Commander glanced at Sephiroth, who rolled his eyes and looked away. Smirking, Angeal wrapped his arms around Zack's waist, pulling the sulking SOLDIER back towards him. He ran a large hand along Zack's cheek, and whispered, "Lighten up, Puppy."

Zack grinned wickedly, turned around and pounced on Angeal. Laughing like crazy, the Second initiated a tickle fight with his mentor, and the two tumbled off the sofa and onto the floor. Sephiroth watched them with silent distain, though he really found their random (and somewhat violent) display of affection amusing, before he left. Cloud's last class of the day had finished some time ago, and it was unusual for him to stay away this long. Sephiroth decided to go to his apartment to change before beginning his search for the cadet, but was spared the trouble of looking for him when he saw Cloud sitting outside his apartment door, with his eyes closed and head resting on the wall.

"Cloud?"

The blonde's sapphire eyes snapped open. Though he had not been crying, it was evident in the way his eyes shone that he was upset. Sephiroth strode over and held out a gloved hand, which Cloud accepted, and the General lifted him up and pulled him into a firm embrace. Sephiroth had never lost a parent – as he had never known his – and although he found it impossible to empathise, he found his hands stroking through Cloud's hair and down his back, and his lips uttering words of comfort, the last of which ending in "I love you."

***

**A/N: *looks at the last sentence* OMG… *facepalm* So! Yes, I promised to have this chapter out a week after the last one… and it's been over a month. Uh… I have commitment issues. Sorry. Anyway, the next chapter will be out at an undisclosed date, let's say in a very long time. That way no one can be disappointed. Again, I apologise and thank you for your patience and lovely reviews. Also, yes I've changed the summary. It still doesn't fit.**


End file.
